comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ray Palmer (Earth-RSR)
Ray Palmer, '''also known as the '''Atom, '''is one of the smartest workers and scientists in StarkCorp, that eventually became the second superhero in the world named Atom. He is Anthony Stark's best friend, and the one who made him a superhero after Ray found out that Tony was making a suit of armor that in the future would be Iron Man. The two became partners in crime fighting for a certain amount of time. With Tony, he is the second superhero in the world, only preceeded by Tony himself. Biography Early Life Ray Palmer was born in Arkansas, USA. He is the son of a banker and a famous chef in his town. Ray used to have a good past. Being loved by his family, kind hearted, smart, and all of those leads to his success in school. While his parents are immigrants from Ireland, Ray still exhibited a love for American stuffs even those outside Arkansas. Making steaks to herding cows, sometimes, Ray did those things. When he's a teenage, he was pointed as a "Star of the School" due to his insanely high IQ and achievements. StarkCorp At some point, when Ray grew up to be a young man, he joined StarkCorps as one of the greatest scientists there. He made some astonishing achievements there, as well as discovering the "Pym Particles" with another brilliant scientist named Henry Pym. Some times after the Pym Particles' discovery by Palmer and Pym, the CEO of the company, Tony Stark himself, began to work with him and be friended with him, to the point that Palmer is his best friend. Together, they make innovations for the US during the Cold War, and in the future, World War 3. The Tiny Hero At one point, Ray discovered that Anthony, his best friend was making a "mad plan" to become a superhero. Ray found Tony working on the "Iron Man" suit at 3 o'clock in the morning. After a brief argument and conversation, finally, Ray was given by Tony the suit that in the future, will become his superhero persona, the Atom. While Ray was at first reluctant to become a hero, he later accepted the offer of becoming a hero with Stark. After that, Ray became the second superhero in the world, while Stark is the first one. In Palmer's and Stark's early hero careers, they began as "hidden vigilantes" until the public knew their existance (but not their real identities). Palmer and Anthony also fought several major troublemakers in the US, even some of the earliest supervillains... Project: Meta and Avengers After years away from the Cold War, another war errupted, and it is the third great war, the World War 3. In this time, both Palmer and Stark abandoned their superhero identities to devote themselves to make things for the US to win the third great war. After some times, Ray's partner realized that Russia has used "superhumans" for them to win the war. When Ray heard this, he was extremely surprised that Russia got their own "superheroes", in a group. Even more surprising for Ray is that Stark has a plan of making another superhero group for the US, like Russia, to win the World War, and the plan is approved. This nearly sends Ray unsconcious, but he later worked with Stark in "Project: Meta" in order to assemble a hero group to win the war named the "Avengers". While it took some times, the project was a success. Powers and Abilities Palmer's powers came from the Atom suit that is imbued with the Pym Particles he and Henry Pym discovered. The Pym Particles are able to shrink Palmer into an extremely small size, equivalent to those of an ant (not an atom). When he shrank, his strength, instead of getting reduced, increases instead. Palmer can also willingly transform back to his normal size and small size, since the suit has been "psionically linked" to him, as what Tony said to him. Due to a long time exposure to the Pym Particles in the suit, Palmer is able to shrink and gain increased strength even without the suit. *'Size Reduction: '''Palmer is able to shrink himself to very small sizes. Unlike the real mainstream Atom, Ray can also only reduce his height to those of a short man or child. But still, he is able to shrink to the eize of an ant. In extreme cases, Palmer is able to shrink to sub-atomic sizes, but he is able to transform back willingly to normal size anytime while not suffering any brain or physiological damages. **'Enhanced Strength: '''In a shrunken state, Ray is stronger than normal humans, no matter how small he is. The strength addition depends on how short he shrinks to. If he shrinks to a child proportion, he can lift up to just 5 tons and break weak wood. If he shrinks to ant-sized proportions, he can lift up to 10 tons and break stone, oak, and some other strong materials. And the most extreme is sub-atomic size, where he can lift up to 30 tons and break an armor of a Tiger II tank. Do note that he can only reduce his size to sub-atomic proportion, and then after that, nothing. Personality Ray is a genius and socially good type of person. While sometimes he isn't really an "accepting type of guy", he always thinks the positive way. He always tried to make the best happen and the worst to be gone. Ray is a hard-working person and discipline, which makes him a good type of hero and scientist. Trivia *Although there is already an Ant-Man in Earth-RSR (Eric O' Grady), this Ray Palmer acts somehow similar to Scott Lang Ant-Man, minus the burglar trait, as well as computer expertise. *The idea of having Ray Palmer in Earth-RSR is based on his other version in the reality that inspired Earth-RSR, which is Red Son, where a minor character with the same name appears. Category:Single Characters Category:Earth-RSR Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Heroes Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Males of Earth-RSR Category:Americans Category:Geniuses Category:Size Alteration Category:Americans (Earth-RSR)